


Recess

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boywife, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, M/M, Omorashi, Pedophilia, Power Imbalance, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Lio Fotia is an elementary school teacher, and with the new school year coming around there's always some bright new faces! He takes a particular liking to a certain Galo Thymos, escalating things far beyond what he should when Galo has a little accident during recess.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 38
Kudos: 154





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

> the shota brainworms took over... as usual make sure u mind the tags, i don't condone anything that's in here it's just porn about two fictional cartoon characters that don't exist in real life so hit that mf back button and leave me alone if you don't wanna read this type of content 
> 
> but if you're still here? hope you enjoy!!!!

The first day of school always brings a new class of rowdy kids, some loud, some playful, some absolutely adorable. But there is none more compelling than the loudest boy in class, at least not this year, for elementary school teacher Lio Fotia. He’s never seen a cuter kid, one who tries to help him clean up after the other kids, even acts like a role model for a lot of them, yells about his interests with the enthusiasm of someone who’s never had a care in the world outside of them. God, he’s  _ perfect _ . 

It’s just an affectionate fondness at first, but it grows and grows and  _ grows _ . And when Lio gets the chance to act on it, well, who can blame him? Galo’s so enthusiastic, it’s so easy to give him praise, so easy to make him beam with pride. He’s inseparable from Lio after a while, his favorite teacher. The affection starts off innocent. It really does. He really does like Galo as his best student, as his favorite little class representative. 

But… he can’t help but  _ look _ at him. The child is truly too pretty for his own good, and Lio represses and pushes down the feelings, locks them away for how taboo and perverse they are. He can’t be thinking about one of his students, about a  _ child  _ in that way. It’s  _ disgusting _ . 

Galo himself doesn’t exactly help the thoughts he has. There’s one day where Galo comes up to his desk and asks him a question that makes his brain short circuit. 

“Mr. Fotia, are you married?” Galo asks, all sweet, innocent smiles.

Lio smiles at him. “No, Galo, I’m not married. Why do you ask?” 

Galo looks so uncharacteristically shy, the child is usually so loud and boisterous, screaming and running with his friends, but his cheeks are pink as he looks away and goes “Can I marry you?”

Lio takes far too long to answer the question. He’s too busy imagining it, imagining Galo as his little baby boywife who he can do  _ anything  _ to, and he’d just be open with wide eyed innocence and obedience. But Lio keeps his poker face on and laughs gently. “You’re a little too young for me!”    
  
Galo frowns. “What about when I grow up?” 

Lio swallows. His cock aches under his desk, and he’s grateful that the setup won’t let Galo see what’s underneath. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Galo’s face splits into a big grin. “Okay!” He yells, pumping his fist in the air, and scampering off to join his friends. 

Hate himself or not, he can’t make the thoughts go away. And one day, the opportunity to act upon it plants itself neatly in his lap.

Galo has a little accident during recess. It’s a somewhat common occurrence for kids his age, especially with the way their bathroom time is so heavily regulated. He’s sniffling and crying, hiding from the other kids on the playground, but Lio smiles at him and takes him by the hand into the bathroom. 

Galo’s little hand is shaking in Lio’s much bigger one, the grip as tight as he can make it.

“It’s okay, Galo,” Lio murmurs softly. He didn’t intend to take it so far, but he just can’t  _ resist _ , seeing Galo’s cute cheeks covered in tears, his big eyes watery. He’s just so  _ adorable _ like this, like a beautiful blank canvas just waiting to be painted and molded and opened. The poor thing is still crying as Lio unbuttons his pants, wipes away his tears with a washcloth. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy! It happens sometimes! You just gotta be careful okay?”   
  
Galo sniffles, nodding slowly. “O-okay..” 

His pants come down slowly, clinging wetly to his skin. For a child, Galo has certainly pissed a lot, and the acrid smell fills the air, Lio wrinkling his nose. 

Galo’s underwear clings to his crotch, his little baby cock outlined through the thin fabric. Lio can feel himself get a little lightheaded. They’re in a public restroom. Lio’s kneeling on the floor of a stall, Galo sniffling and wringing his little hands while Lio peels down the underwear, no, they’re practically  _ panties _ , a little white scrap of fabric with a tiny pink bow on the band. What kind of parent buys that for their son? Lio can barely keep his thoughts in order, washcloth shaking in his hand. 

Lio’s cock twitches in his pants, looking at this little boy standing above him, so vulnerable, so sweet, so obedient. Galo would do anything he asked, and taking advantage of that innocence, opening him up for the first time, touching him in places no one has ever touched before… It drives Lio absolutely crazy. 

The little boy is shivering as he steps out of his panties on the floor, his whole bottom half exposed. His cock is so small, he’s so  _ young _ , and Lio swallows. Until this point he hasn’t  _ really _ done anything bad. He certainly shouldn’t be  _ looking _ , but he could help Galo put on a change of clothes and walk away. He could restrain himself, he could let Galo keep the little dignity he has left. 

But he doesn’t. Instead, Lio scoots forward, washcloth in hand, and rubs his thighs dry, cleaning him off like his intentions are truly innocent. Galo watches his hands, standing uncharacteristically still, uncharacteristically quiet. His cheeks are still hot from the embarrassment of pissing himself, and Lio hums to him softly as he cleans. 

“Mr. Fotia?” Galo says, voice a little shaky.

  
  
“What is it, Galo?” Lio asks gently, like this is normal, like he  _ should _ be sitting here wiping Galo’s thighs like he wouldn’t lose his job if someone walked in and  _ saw  _ him. 

Galo bites his lip. “It… it’s cold…”

Oh, he’s just so  _ cute.  _ Could they really blame Lio for wanting to touch him? Wanting to watch that little face twist in surprise and newfound pleasure, tremble through a dry orgasm?    
  


“Don’t worry Galo, I’ll make you warm.” Lio’s hand closes on Galo’s little cock through the washcloth, under the pretense of drying it off. Galo’s breath hitches in his throat, an adorable little whimper coming from his throat. He’s nearly crying again as Lio rubs him, sensations like he’s never felt before. 

His little cock is so  _ inviting,  _ begging to be in Lio’s mouth and his brain short circuits, leaning forward to give it a little lick. 

Galo gasps, and the sound is so soft and quiet and adorable that Lio grabs him by the ass, squeezing tight enough that he can’t squirm out of his grip, but not tight enough to hurt, and takes Galo into his mouth. God, he’s so tiny that his whole cock and little balls fit with no strain in Lio’s mouth, and he sucks on them like a toy, Galo whimpering in his grip. 

He’s crying again, big wet tears streaming down his cheeks, but he’s quiet, shuddering, shaking as one of Lio’s hands slides upwards to rub his back. There’s truly no going back from this. Violating this cute little boy like this, destroying the innocence he has, molding him into a toy for Lio, well, it’s certainly not something he would’ve considered before Galo. But this little boy is  _ special _ . 

Galo’s shuddering, shaking as Lio sucks, his tongue sliding over his little shaft, teasing the tip. Lio’s never had a cock so small in his mouth before, but the mechanics are the same, the sensitive spots that make a grown man moan would do the same for a child, with more wide eyed wonder, more intense pleasure. 

He moans, high pitched and  _ loud _ , and Lio has just enough cognitive function left to press a hand over Galo’s mouth and shush him. He lets Galo’s cock fall out of his mouth so he can warn him. “You gotta be quiet, okay? This is our little secret.”

Galo nods, eyes wide. Lio removes the hand and the little boy bites his lip, trying to be quiet. He’s so obedient like that, such a good, sweet kid.

Lio takes Galo’s little cock in his mouth and sucks, he doesn’t stop until Galo gets tense, his body shuddering with his very first orgasm. He’s still too young to cum, it’s all dry for him, just shivering in the intensity, cheeks red as tomatoes. 

It gives Lio a sick pleasure to be the first to wring it out of him. 

“See?” Lio murmurs, “I said I’d make you warm.” 

“M-Mr. Fotia…” Galo whimpers, his little thighs shaking. “It f-feels weird…” 

“It’s supposed to feel like that,” Lio’s fingers are rubbing between Galo’s thighs, the washcloth discarded to the side. “It feels  _ good _ , right, Galo?” 

“Y-yeah,” Galo says, his cheeks flushed tomato red, shivering in Lio’s grip. 

“I’m gonna make it feel  _ so _ good for you, okay?” Lio’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he turns Galo around, the little boy bracing himself on the wall of the bathroom stall. Lio spits into his hand and spreads Galo’s cheeks, pushing a finger against the tight little ring of muscle. 

Galo squeaks, his little thighs shaking, trembling with the effort of standing. “Mr. Fotia.. I d-don’t…”

“Shh…” Lio’s careful, moving his fingers gently, slowly in and out of Galo’s tight little hole. “You know, this is what married couples do. We’re just going a little fast.” 

“Oh…” Galo’s flush slides down to his shoulders. “I… I wanna be Mr. Fotia’s w-wife.” 

Wife.  _ Wife.  _ Lio can’t stand it. Lio can’t take it. “Oh,  _ Galo _ ,” he groans. God, his cock is so hard in his slacks, straining against the fabric. He needs to be inside, needs to fill up his little boywife so badly it  _ hurts _ . He’s salivating, his fingers sliding deep inside Galo as the little boy cries out softly, like he knows he needs to be quiet, like he understands that this is just between them, just for the two of them to experience together, just for them. Like Galo knows he belongs to Lio even though he’s just a child, how could he  _ really _ comprehend what’s happening to him?

Lio works him open gently, carefully, he doesn’t want to make it hurt, doesn’t want to cause this precious little boy any pain, only wants to give him pleasure, wants to show him what it would really be like to be Lio’s  _ wife _ . The thought of it sends his brain haywire and he can’t stand another second without being inside him.

He stands up, picking Galo up by the waist with both his hands. He’s not very heavy at all, and it’s easy to hold him against the wall of the bathroom stall, turning Galo so Lio can look into his pretty eyes, look at his furrowed brows and the way his gap teeth worry into his plush little lips. He’s so  _ pretty _ . 

Lio unbuttons his pants, finally pulls out his cock. He can’t admit to himself how much he’s dreamed this, how much he’s imagined this, how much he  _ wants _ this. It’s desperation, pure depraved desire, and now, now he’s going to make it  _ real _ . 

Galo’s big eyes are wide, and he looks a little worried. He’s smart enough to know what’s coming, why Lio fingered him open, why he’s got his cock out, but he doesn’t want his little baby wife to be  _ scared _ . “Don’t worry,” Lio murmurs, “I won’t let it hurt a bit.” 

He nods, his blue mohawk flopping forward into his eyes, and Lio lowers him slowly, carefully, the head of his cock pressing into Galo’s virgin hole. The little boy whimpers as Lio’s cock fills him, resting inside him against his virgin prostate. He’s so  _ tight _ , so  _ perfect _ . “You’re so  _ good,  _ Galo.” 

Galo whimpers, shuddering as Lio starts to thrust in and out of his little hole, angling himself just right to get his prostate. He’s so small, so tiny, nearly crying. Lio goes slow, careful, gentle. It would almost be romantic if not for the fact that Galo’s a  _ child _ . But he can’t let himself think about that. 

“Good boy, Galo,” Lio croons, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You’re doing so good for me.” 

Galo moans, despite his efforts to stay quiet, and it doesn’t take long before Lio’s balls tighten and he cums deep and hard inside Galo’s little hole, pressing his tongue into Galo’s mouth. God, Galo’s so small Lio’s tongue fills the whole thing, and if he hadn’t just cum that would be enough to get him hard all over again. 

He’s panting as he breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Lio swallows, cum dribbling out of Galo’s hole. The little boy is squirming with discomfort on his cock and Lio slowly pulls out, careful not to oversensitize him. 

Lio grabs the discarded washcloth, and checks his watch. Perfect. They’ve got fifteen minutes left of recess. He can get Galo cleaned up and back outside before then and no one will be any the wiser. 

Galo’s much more receptive to his touch this time, as he wipes the cum away from his thighs, cleans his hole as much as he can with the washcloth, thoroughly erasing the evidence of his crimes. 

“Mr. Fotia?” Galo asks, when Lio finishes getting him dressed in clean clothes. 

  
  
“Yes, Galo?” 

“Am I your wife now?” His wide eyes are hopeful, full of wonderful, delightful innocence that somehow managed to survive. 

“If you want to be.” Lio’s heart still jumps at the thought of Galo being his wife. “But it’s our little secret okay? No one will understand, they’ll think I hurt you.”

Galo’s eyes go wide in innocent shock. “No!” He exclaims, “I won’t tell!” 

“That’s a good boy.” 

But after all, what else could you call what they have now? Their little secret. Lio’s secret boywife. He grabs the boy’s hand and leads him back outside, and if he’s got a slight limp, no one is any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
